


Warmth

by TheRedPaladin101



Series: Reed900 One-shots [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blood, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt Gavin Reed, Hurt Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, They get shot a few times, Upgraded RK900 is Called Nines, best bros, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101
Summary: Gavin frowned, the aching in his shoulder fading from his mind for a moment. “Then give me my jacket.”“Your jacket is in no condition to keep you warm,” he stated. “For now, use mine and stay warm while we wait to head back to the station.”----Five times RK900 gave Gavin Reed his jacket, and one time Gavin gave his in return.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo guess who fell in love with DBH? This bitch!! 
> 
> Fucking love the Reed900 ship because I'm obsessed with hate ships for some reason. So I'm probably gonna write more about them in the near future because I can fight me. This is my first DBH fanfic, so I hope it turned out great.

Honestly, the mission was a success in RK900’s mind. 

A bank robbery erupted at twelve twenty-three a.m. with six hostages inside held at gunpoint. Connor was sent in to negotiate with the men inside, to convince them to let the hostages go so they could talk. RK900 went in through the back, gun in hand, with Gavin to sneak up behind in case Connor couldn’t convince them. 

One criminal noticed the two however and opened fire. RK900 easily shot the gun out of his hand, moving swiftly with Connor to fight the group of criminals while officers ran inside to either help or get the hostages away. 

Soon, the men were cuffed and shoved into the back of police cars. The hostages were taken to the ambulance, as some sustained some head injuries. Both Connor and RK900 received the ‘Mission Successful’ message as everything was falling back into place. 

So really, the mission went just fine. 

However, once RK900 caught sight of Gavin being taken to the ambulance - shoulder bleeding heavily from a gunshot wound - his LED flickered red for a split second. He didn’t even notice Gavin got shot. How could he not notice his partner getting shot? The man was cursing up a storm, glaring at everyone who came near as the paramedic worked on removing the bullet from his shoulder. How RK900 didn’t notice this before, his program couldn’t comprehend. 

“Detective, are you alright?” RK900 asked once he reached his side, folding his arms over his chest and cocking his head just a little. He picked that up from Connor to blend in better with humans, as some of them were still against androids being considered living beings. 

“Fucking hell, no,” Gavin scowled at his partner, his right hand coated in blood from where he held his shoulder. “Got shot, dumbass.” 

“I can see that,” he hummed, eyeing the wound on his shoulder. Gavin had removed his bloodstained jacket and his sleeve was ripped open so the paramedic could get to the wound. RK900 scanned his partner, detecting his extremely high stress levels and how much blood he lost. “Detective, I’d recommend calming down. You might experience a minor-” 

“Fuck off, Nines,” Gavin growled at him, flinching when the paramedic began to stitch up the small wound. “I’ll be fine.” 

RK900 tilted his head again, frowning. They waited until the paramedic finished his work, leaving Gavin to go check on the other hostages. Gavin huffed in annoyance, adjusting his ripped sleeve over his arm. RK900 glanced up at the dark sky, knowing full well the temperature is dropping by the minute as the night goes on. He took one more look at Gavin’s jacket, soaked in his blood and nowhere near being useable till washed, and let out a heavy sigh. 

Gavin wasn’t expecting to have RK900’s special CyberLife jacket set over his shoulders out of the blue, looking up at his partner with a raised eyebrow. RK900 picked up Gavin’s jacket, folding it as best he could while the blood seeped onto his hands. “The temperature is dropping, detective. It’ll be bad for you to freeze in your condition.” 

Gavin frowned, the aching in his shoulder fading from his mind for a moment. “Then give me my jacket.” 

“Your jacket is in no condition to keep you warm,” he stated. “For now, use mine and stay warm while we wait to head back to the station.” Gavin almost scowled at his annoying android, but RK900 was already turning to go talk to Connor. He growled in annoyance, glancing at his cleanly wrapped shoulder. His eyes trailed to the clean white jacket covering his back, huffing softly and tugging it closer around him, but not completely putting it on. 

RK900 wasn’t very surprised to have his jacket, now stained just slightly with blood, shoved into his face as soon as they got back to the station. 

 

The amount of cursing Gavin could do in one breath still surprises RK900 to this day. The man didn’t seem to appreciate the rain today, for he was muttering curses and death wishes under his breath as he pulled his hood further over his head. 

The two were heading back to Gavin’s home for the night after he finally got his a-okay from the doctor about his now fully healed gunshot wound. RK900 warned him of rain earlier, but Gavin still wanted to walk to the DPD that morning when it was all bright and warm. RK900 didn’t mind the rain, enjoying the pitter patter of raindrops hitting his face. He wasn’t completely wet since his clothes were basically water-proof, but he could start to feel the cold seep through his clothing - though it didn’t bother him. 

But it bothered Gavin, and he finally shut up about it after three minutes and twenty-six seconds of walking. His hands were shoved into his pockets, shoulders hunched up to his jaw and looking absolutely soaked. RK900 scanned him, frowning at how low his body temperature was in just three minutes. He then noticed Gavin shaking, grumbling to himself as he pulled his jacket closer around him. 

LED flickering yellow, RK900 tugged his jacket off, feeling the rain soak through his shirt. He didn’t pay it any mind, setting his jacket over Gavin’s head. The man jolted and looked up at RK900, confused and almost ready to snap at him, but RK900 set a hand on top of his head, lips twitching up. “Detective, your body temperature is dropping. Please stay warm while we speed up our walk home.” 

Gavin didn’t say a word even after RK900 dropped his hand back down to his side, quickening his walk with Gavin following close right behind. They got home two minutes earlier than they would’ve, escaping into the apartment quickly to finally get out of the rain. Gavin’s teeth were chattering, clutching RK900’s jacket around him. LED spinning yellow, RK900 lifted his jacket off of his head, proceeding to try and pull Gavin’s own jacket off. 

“Woah!” Gavin slapped his hands away. “The hell man?!” 

RK900 simply raised an eyebrow. “You need to raise your body temperature, Detective. You must get out of those wet clothes as soon as possible.” 

“Then I’ll do it myself,” Gavin huffed, looking at him angrily and gesturing with his hands. “You can’t just fucking strip someone out of nowhere.” RK900’s LED flickered yellow at his words, and Gavin just shook his head and headed for his bathroom. RK900 tried to follow so he could get his clothes afterward and throw them in the washer, but Gavin slammed the door in his face before he could even utter a word. 

 

When the DPD slowly emptied out for the night, some staying behind to wait for the night shift officers, RK900 sat waiting at his desk for Gavin’s confirmation for them to leave. He focused on the files he was scanning, keeping an eye on the time and listening for his partner’s words. 

RK900 was thankful the detective didn’t catch a cold from the storm a few nights ago, even though the chance was pretty low, he was still worried. Gavin being sick sounds like an absolute nightmare to deal with. Really, after Gavin got all warmed up, the two watched movies for the rest of the night while Gavin complained about the plot holes and RK900’s constant statements about each film. 

The two were definitely growing close, even though the barrier Gavin kept between them still stood, RK900 was practically touching the wall at this point. Gavin seemed to enjoy his presence nowadays, and RK900 grew rather fond of the bickering they had. They could finally sit in the same room without Gavin glaring and scowling at the mere sight of him - it was nice.

The android frowned when he finished scanning his files, finally peering around his terminal to see if the detective left already or if he was too zoned in on his work. His LED swirled yellow when he instead found Gavin laying his head down on his arms over his desk, eyes shut and breathing rather calm. 

Tilting his head, RK900 stood up and walked around their desks to stand over his partner. Doing a quick scan, he found that the man was indeed asleep. He could almost scowl. He warned him countless times about his terrible sleep schedule and constant consumption of caffeine. He’s surprised he didn’t drop any sooner. 

Setting a hand on his shoulder, RK900 leaned over his partner, examining his features curiously. The man always seemed to carry a scowl, eyebrows constantly pulled together in a glare directed at no one in particular. This look of peace on his face was new to RK900. LED flickering between yellow and blue, his lips twitched up into a slight smile. Smoothing a hand over the detective’s back, he straightened up and tugged off his white CyberLife jacket. Making sure not to wake the man, he laid the jacket over his back, gently tucking it over his shoulders so it wouldn’t fall off. 

Gavin didn’t stir, back rising and falling with each inhale and exhale. RK900 shook his head fondly, sitting back down at his desk. He can wait till the rest of the night shift comes in before waking Gavin up. 

 

Snow was a rather beautiful sight that RK900 grew to become fond of. It was Connor’s fault, really. The two had been sitting on Hank’s roof, watching the stars and listing off random facts to each they both knew when it began to snow. RK900 thought nothing of it, but Connor formed this dreamy look on his face and went on a soft rant about how he sees snow as the purest form of nature. 

So now the android would sit outside for hours while it snowed, packing clumps together to make as many shapes and figures as he could. A few times Gavin would join him - once ending in a snowball fight Gavin claims he won. RK900 really wasn’t looking forward to winter ending, but maybe spring would be just as beautiful. 

Right now though, there was a light fall of snow swirling around the city of Detroit, the snow slowly building in height on the ground. RK900 currently stood with Connor outside a house they just finished investigating for an android murder. The killer was found in the basement, and Connor barely managed to not get shot. 

The two watched as Hank shoved the murderer into the back of a police car, watching officers move through the scene to examine the evidence the two already looked over. RK900 looked down at his twin android he recently began to call his brother - little brother specifically since he was taller, while Connor took on calling him kid brother - and scanned him out of habit. He tsked softly and set a hand on his shoulder after looking at his vitals. “Connor, your core will freeze up if you don’t get out of this wind.” 

Connor raised an eyebrow at him, lips quirking up a bit. “Shouldn’t you get out of the cold then as well?” 

RK900 chuckled, turning Connor towards Hank’s car. “After I find Detective Reed, I will get out of the wind. My core can handle it better than you.” 

Brown eyes rolled in annoyance, but the amusement didn’t leave his gaze. “Whatever you say, kid.” RK900 sneered, watching Connor head over to Hank to ask if they could go. RK900 hummed and turned to go find his partner to ask the same, their mission already complete. It was pretty late and Gavin hadn’t eaten dinner, so RK900 needed to spend the next ten minutes pestering him about his diet till they went to go get food. 

He found said man sitting on the porch reading through the file report draft one of the officers wrote up, frowning and huddled under his jacket. RK900 raised an eyebrow as he came closer, noticing the drop in body temperature and clear shaking of his body. He could see Gavin trying to not shiver, but his entire body was trembling, constantly brushing snow off his head and shoulders before shoving his hands back into his pockets. RK900 was almost amused. Typical Gavin - never thinking about wearing more than a thin shirt and loose jacket. 

“Cold, detective?” he inquired, leaning down in front of Gavin and gaining his attention from the draft. 

“Fuck off,” he huffed, setting the file aside to cross his arms and hide his hands from the cold air. “We’re leaving in a few anyway.” 

RK900 stood up straight again, humming. “I can send the report to Fowler after we look over it at home. Oh - after we get dinner, of course.” Gavin rolled his eyes, standing up and tucking his jacket around himself more. RK900 watched him walk for his car for a moment before chuckling to himself. 

Gavin really didn’t expect to feel RK900 wrap his white jacket around him gently, hands warm on his shoulders. He glanced up at the android, who only raised an eyebrow and nodded for the car. Without a word, the two headed to his car, RK900’s hands still holding his shoulders and keeping the jacket firmly over him. He let the android get in the driver’s seat, climbing in and huddling up under the two jackets he had. 

After they picked up food to eat at home, Gavin had warmed up enough to give RK900’s jacket back, but he didn’t. RK900 scanned him at one point, a small smirk appearing on his lips when he noticed Gavin was at optimal body temperature but still clutched his white jacket. 

Gavin was staring out the window, watching buildings fly by as the car drove. He had taken the jacket off his shoulders to rest in front of him, hands buried under the jacket to keep warm. RK900 found it rather cute, seeing him holding his jacket still even after he warmed up due to the car heaters. 

Of course, when they finally got home, Gavin realized he was holding his jacket still inside the house and promptly threw it at RK900 when he mentioned it. 

 

What went down tonight shouldn’t have happened at all. The mission RK900 and Connor were assigned - talk the father out of the house and away from his children. The eldest son called the police when his father beat their mother to the point of passing out, making Connor worried he killed her. The younger son and daughter hid away while the eldest got into a fight with his father. The two kids were given the phone before they hid, describing what they heard to the operator as the police drove to the address. 

Connor managed to get the man’s attention when they arrived. He managed to get him out of the house with his son in a headlock, knife pressing against his cheek. RK900 could see traces of Red Ice and alcohol on his lips, checking the probability of success. 

But the two were interrupted when gunshots rang through the air, and soon the man was on the ground. RK900’s LED was red, whirling around to see Gavin’s gun raised, hands trembling and eyes wide. Connor’s LED turned red, rushing over to the son and pull him away from the gasping man bleeding out on the ground. Hank cursed up a storm, calling the ambulance over. RK900 couldn’t hear any of them though, eyes trained on the look on Gavin’s face. 

_Absolute terror._

He was quick to get to his side, taking his gun from his hands and turning him away from the scene. Gavin didn’t seem to comprehend what was happening, staring at his hands and taking in quick shaky breaths of air. RK900 cupped his face and pressed their foreheads together, eyes locking with Gavin’s. “Detective, it’s okay. Calm down, you’re okay. Take deep breaths with me, alright?” 

Gavin struggled for a moment to copy RK900’s artificial breathing, finally focusing on his eyes. After his heartbeat went down close to the normal beat, RK900 pulled back and looked around, gently ushering Gavin over to his car. Making him sit on the hood, he scanned him one last time to make sure his chances of a panic attack were low. “Detective, are you alright?” 

Gavin swallowed hard, glancing over at where the paramedics were helping the man he shot. RK900 frowned, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look back up at him. “Gavin, look at me. Are you alright?” 

It took a moment, but Gavin nodded slowly, almost reluctantly. RK900 could see his increase in heart rate at the question, frowning as he took a quick look at his stress levels. Gavin set a hand on his chest, feeling his own heartbeat and closing his eyes. 

“Fuck…” Gavin spoke softly, rubbing his face. He tried to straighten his features, tried to force what just happened down, but the panic was still there in his eyes. RK900 gently sat down next to him on the hood of the car, setting a hand on his shoulder. Gavin didn’t shrug it off. “Fuck, I shouldn’t have done that…” 

“The man will live,” RK900 said flatly, not really concerned with the mission at the moment. “You seem to be experiencing a minor panic attack. Your stress levels are very high as well. Do you know Mr. Barne?”

Gavin almost scowled, shaking his head. “Just that he’s another fucker who thinks it’s okay to hit his family.” 

RK900 squeezed his shoulder, taking in his statement. He spoke softer this time. “Do you have personal issues with this kind of thing?” His heartbeat spiked. His muscles tensed under RK900’s hand. His frown deepened, watching Gavin’s face contort into one of frustration and pain. 

If there’s one thing the android could never figure out through his search on his partner, it was his past. His childhood? Never heard of it. The files supported nothing of the man’s life, and what they did have was confidential, and there wasn’t much in it anyway. The only family member with the name ‘Reed’ was a woman named Elizabeth Reed, Gavin’s mother. There was no history on her relationships, and RK900 would need DNA samples to even think about finding Gavin’s father. 

The thought of Gavin’s family has appeared on RK900’s mind constantly. His mother was long dead, and there was no history on anybody else related to him. His LED flickered red briefly, taking what he asked, what Gavin said, and the lack of family history together. 

_Possible chance of abuse._  
_Possible chance of abandonment._  
_Possible chance of physically and mental trauma._

He didn’t ask though. Now was not the time - not with Gavin so guarded and afraid. Activating his preconstruction, he scanned through his choices of comfort to calm Gavin down. Settling on the choice with the least amount of cursing and hitting, RK900 slipped his CyberLife jacket off and wrapped it around the detective. Gavin didn’t really react, looking down at the white and black clothing in slight confusion for a moment. Then strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him close to RK900 till his head rested on his shoulder. 

Gavin glanced up at the android, frowning just slightly but not complaining. RK900 cupped the back of his head and held him close, pressing his nose to his hair and keeping his hold firm. Gavin sighed heavily, eyes sliding shut and leaning into his partner. 

They stayed like that for many minutes, RK900 rubbing circles into his back and not saying a word. Connor came over after a bit, doing his own scan on Gavin and frowning a bit. “We got the children out and the parents are being taken to the hospital as we speak.” 

“Good,” RK900 nodded, letting go of Gavin when he sat up and rubbed his face to clear the dazed look. “Mind if we leave early?” 

“Go ahead, Nines,” Connor smiled, glancing at Gavin curiously. RK900 stood up, directly Gavin over to the passenger side of the car before holding out a hand to Connor, artificial skin dissolving. Connor took his hand, LED swirling yellow, before nodding and letting go. “Take care of him, okay?” 

“Of course,” RK900 nodded curtly, turning to get inside the car with Gavin. After Connor moved out of the way, the two were off for home. The ride was quiet, save for the shaky intakes of air Gavin did ever so often. His heartbeat was steady though, and he seemed to have calmed down by this point. RK900 felt what he believed to be relief bubble in his chest. 

“Hey,” Gavin spoke up after they arrived to his apartment, handing RK900 his jacket back, “uh.. thanks. For- you know...” 

RK900 merely smiled. “Of course, Gavin.”

 

RK900 can’t feel pain, really. He can feel the pressure of the bullet in his body, can feel wires sparking if they’re hit, can feel the thirium drip down his body and soak into his clothes. If any important features are hit, the pressure could be very unplesant and annoying. Not exactly pain like humans feel, but close enough to know when he got injured. 

Connor was shot first - right above his thirium pump. RK900 was shot next, shoulder and thigh pooling blue. Hank shot the man with the automatic in the chest twice as soon as Connor fell, eyes wide and running to his aid. RK900 gripped his shoulder tightly with a low hiss, white and black turning blue. He stumbled to Connor, to check his vitals, but the paramedics reached him first and someone grabbed his good arm and tugged him aside. 

“Nines, are you okay? Where were you hit?” Gavin spoke fast, eyes finding the two bullet wounds before RK900 could answer. “Fuck- fuck, okay, let’s get you to the ambulance. Are you in danger of shutdown?” 

“If I bleed out for more than six minutes,” RK900 mumbled, following Gavin to the ambulance. Sitting down in the back, he pulled off his jacket and shirt, not into the idea of his clothes getting ripped even more. The paramedic android pulled the bullet out of his shoulders, making him drink some thirium ever few moments to keep his system stable. He eyed Connor where he laid still, watching his vitals and chance of shutdown. He could almost say he felt anxious for his brother. 

His systems became stable after his thigh was wrapped up, the wounds waiting for self-repair RK900 would do while in rest mode. He couldn’t take his attention off of Connor though. Hank held the android in his arms, giving the paramedics enough room to work on removing the bullet from his chest without hitting his thirium pump. RK900 tapped his fingers against his legs, frowning and knowing his LED was completely red. 

Feeling something soft settle on his shoulders, he whirled his head around to find Gavin sitting beside him, free from his brown jacket now resting over his bare shoulders. LED flickering yellow briefly, RK900 tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. Gavin looked over at Connor, humming softly. “You’ve been staring at him for almost ten minutes now with your LED red. You okay?” 

Feeling a smile twitch onto his face, RK900 nodded slowly. “Yes. Just… a little worried, I assume.” 

“He’ll be okay,” Gavin said softly, patting his back. “You two practically can’t die at this point no matter what.” 

It took another two minutes and thirty-one seconds, but Connor was all wrapped up and put into rest mode to self-repair the bullet wound now clear of the offending object. RK900 got to his feet, cringing at the pressure in his leg. “If you don’t mind, detective, I’d like to stay with Connor tonight.” 

Gavin shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. “Nah, don’t care. I understand why.” 

Pulling the jacket resting on his shoulders closer, RK900 smiled and leaned down in front of Gavin, enjoying the look of confusion and surprise in his eyes as the man leaned back a bit. That didn’t stop him though, his lips pressing against his partner’s gently and quickly, smirking just slightly at the spike in Gavin’s heartbeat. 

Gavin just stared at him in shock when RK900 pulled away, unable to form any coherent word even after the android bid him good night and followed Hank over to his car to ask about staying with Connor for the night. 

The next day, as soon as RK900 stepped into the DPD - Gavin’s jacket in hand to give back, Gavin grabbed him and slammed him into the wall, lips on his before the android could even scan a preconstruction. 

And RK900 loved every moment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Connor, walking in on Gavin and RK900 making out: you know what i wish i had shut down now


End file.
